She Did It Because
by The Strange Writer
Summary: she was drunk. That's the only reason why Sakura a wakes to find herself in bed with Naruto. How did she end up there? Was really something to regret?


She only did it because she was drunk. That's the only reason. It wasn't love or friendship-turned-weird, it was the alcohol. God, she would of done it with Lee or Kakashi Sensei if it hadn't been Naruto.  
Now she's thinking that actually she would have rather had sex with Lee than Naruto. It wasn't because she hated the blonde haired boy or because she found him un attractive, it was simply because she 'just didn't want him'. Sure, he electric glittering blue eyes and layered blonde spikes, both commenting nicely to him fine tanned boyish features and long lashes, but it wasn't her idea of hot. She liked a guy with dark hair and eyes with pale skin, the kind of boy that was very mysterious.

Until last night, Sakura wouldn't have even considered Naruto's personality to list under her hot list. But after all the sweet thing he said, every secret and confession that spilled in his drunken speech, something about was now attractive.

But not enough for her to stay in the bed, lying next to him. Sakura sat up and turned her to the side and looked down at the blonde boy, asleep on back. His face was unreadable, his eyes darting about behind their lids. His lips were slightly parted, revealing his two front teeth. He was a perfect picture of cute. The white bed sheets had slipped past his chest and to a few inches above his abdomen. Now this sight could go on to Sakura's hot list easily! She had never realised how well built he had become over the years. Even now Sakura could remember how his body felt against hers, so strong and masculine and securing, with his voice sounding the exact opposite, full of childishness and cheek. Sakura smirked down at him before placing a quick kiss on his forehead before slowly getting out of the bed and bending down to the floor and gathering her clothes quickly.

The night before had gone so fast. One minute she was dancing (who was she dancing with? It was Neji or Kiba… or Gaara. It must have been Gaara, wait no-) with Sasori, letting him spin her round and round. She could remember laughing as his red hair flew into his eyes as they span. Then it was over and she was with Ino (why was she with Ino? Ah, yes!) arguing over Sasuke, even though he had disappeared off upstairs with someone (Sakura was sure it was a boy, but for some reason she couldn't make it fit). Then dancing and dancing and dancing…  
Then Naruto. She was dancing with an already topless Naruto. They went upstairs looking for Sasuke together. They couldn't find him. She could remember looking at Naruto's topless body, wondering if Sasuke's was like that. Then he kissed her.

Sakura didn't know if she kissed back or not, but what she did know was that seconds later they were sitting on the edge bed together in a locked room. His hands roamed her body, but not actually touching anything worth mentioning. Had he treated her with some respect even though she was drunk? She could remember him 'grabbing' chest or anything like most boys would, especially a drunk one. Instead, he held her as if he was just glad to be so close to her…  
Then Sakura had slid into action, tugging off her clothes and edging Naruto to do the same. Naruto nodded and whipped off his orange trackies and underwear. Before the poor boy could look up, Sakura attacked him with kissed, grabbing his face with one hand with the other caressed his abs. The blonde froze for a second before wrapping his arms round her and pulling her onto his lap. Sakura straddled him, pushing her body as close as she could to Naruto's putting pressure on his member and causing him to shiver. He seemed so young at it all. Hadn't he ever done it before? Or was he just not use to it yet? Whatever it was, Sakura sorted it out.

The pink haired girl carried on sucking and biting Naruto's lips viciously, while grabbing his member in one hand and gently gliding her thumb across the slit. Naruto twitched violently as it felt fingers playing around with manhood. Then he froze as something tight and warm surrounded members and he felt himself slip deeper and deeper in side of it. Then out, feeling Sakura's weight begin to lighten, and then it covered him again.

It was a slow pace at first, and then quickened, jumping up and down to fast that kissing became impossible. Sakura pushed Naruto down on to the bed, still moving about like crazy. The blonde boy just laid back, almost in a daze. He couldn't believe what was going on- He was having sex with Sakura, the girl he'd fancied for years. His thoughts were interrupted as recognisable feeling began to build up in his abdomen. He gritted his teeth, opening his eyes wide and looking at Sakura as she swore loudly, her body beginning to shake but still jumping on top of his crotch. Naruto bought his hands to his forehead, digging his nails in like crazy as he felt his body explode with a hot, sizzling feeling that shook him as he was being electrocuted. Before his feeling was even closing to passing, Sakura scream out in ecstasy. She leaned forward, holding herself up with her hands either side of Naruto's chest. Their breathing was heavy and course, they bodies covered with sweat.

Sakura tip toed out the room the following morning, leaving Naruto to sleep. She was sure Rock Lee wouldn't be too bothered about a naked Naruto sprawled out asleep in the spare bedroom of his house.

_**I can't believe I wrote that, yet I did… I think I need a bath for my head : (  
Hope you liked. **_


End file.
